


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, this gave me way too many feelings writing it just fuck me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby almost gets herself killed visiting Summer's grave. Yang worries a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been hours. Too many hours. Pacing back and forth, Yang called the number on her scroll one more time, just in case.

...no luck. She threw the device on her bed in frustration.

“Yang, I’m sure she’s fine. You know she can handle herself,” Weiss offered.

“But she shouldn’t have to!” Yang’s fists tightened. “We’re her teammates. Her family. We’re supposed to be there for her.”

“We can’t protect each other forever, you know,” Blake said quietly.

“Hey. None of that,” Weiss scolded, lightly smacking Blake’s shoulder. “That’s the point of a team. We’ve got each other’s backs. But Yang, sometimes we have to do things on our own. I know Summer was your mom, too, but this is Ruby’s thing. Just let her be.”

Yang seethed. She took a breath in to calm her Semblance, then forced herself to relax. Which lasted about half a second.

“It’s not that far outside the walls! I know she needs to let stuff out and shit, but she’s been gone too long.” Yang stormed across the room and flung the door open, startling Jaune, who had been waiting behind it to knock.

“Sorry!” Jaune yelped. “I heard you shouting and I didn’t want to make things worse and—oh god, your eyes are red— _Pyrrha, why are her eyes red?”_

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Talk, vomit boy."

"Hey, that nickname is, like, a year old—"

_"Talk!"_

"Ruby's in the hospital wing," Pyrrha cut in.

 _“She’s WHAT??”_ yelled both Yang and Weiss simultaneously as Yang’s hair ignited. Jaune stumbled back, grasping Pyrrha’s shoulder. Pyrrha continued.

“She arrived about ten minutes ago. We came over as fast as we could after making sure she was alive.”

“And she is okay, right?” Blake hurried over to the door. Weiss scrambled after her, holding a strip of fabric.

"Blake, your bow—“

"I don't really care right now, Weiss—"

“Yes, she’s okay,” Pyrrha assured them.

“Fuck,” Yang breathed, relieved. “Thank God.” She slumped against the doorframe. Blake put a hand on her shoulder, and Yang’s came up to hold it tightly. After a moment, Yang straightened. “Take me to her.”

Pyrrha nodded, then, jogging down the hall, waved Yang along with her. The others followed, Weiss hanging on to Blake’s arm.

—————

The hospital wing always made Ruby feel like a caged animal. Too many people fussing over her, even after she told them she was fine. She sighed, relaxing into the pillows of her bed, and started to drift off to sleep.

Apparently, it wasn’t her week, since the door to her room was promptly blasted open. Ruby jolted upright in bed—the movement making her wince and grab at her bandages—as her teammates rushed into the room.

 _“Ruby Rose-Xiao Long, WHAT were you thinking,”_ Weiss’s shrill you’ve-done-it-now voice rang in Ruby’s ears. _“Making us worry like that!?”_

“Weiss—noise—“ Ruby managed.

“She’s right, Weiss, please keep it down,” Blake said, tugging at Weiss’s sleeve, her secondary ears pressed flat against her hair.

“Ruby...” Yang began, looking over her sister’s bandaged form. One of her wounds was starting to bleed through, and she had cuts all over her face that her Aura hadn’t gotten around to healing yet. “What happened? Why didn’t you get my calls? How’d you even make it back with those wounds??”

Ruby blew a raspberry. “I think I lost my scroll. And I used my Semblance, obviously. Seriously, come on, guys, it was only a Deathstalker—“

“You ran into a _Deathstalker?_ In Mom’s woods?” Yang ran a hand through her hair, pacing over to the window. “It’s always been Beowulves and Ursai in there, when did fucking Deathstalkers show up?”

“It only really got me once!“ Ruby cleared her throat. “With its stinger I mean.”

“ _‘Only_ a Deathstalker? _Only once?’_ Ruby, those stingers are the size of a car, you’re lucky it didn’t impale you!” Blake sat on the edge of Ruby’s bed. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby huffed, indignant. She immediately wheezed, coughed, and clutched her side. “Trust me,” she croaked. Blake sighed in sympathy and kissed Ruby’s forehead. Ruby groaned and fell back into her pillows. Weiss came over and sat at Ruby’s side, taking her hand.

“Ruby, you know we love you, right?” Weiss said gently. Ruby _hrmph_ ed. “We want you to be safe. Yes, even if you’re going to visit your mother’s grave, we understand it’s personal, but we still want to have your back.”

Ruby pouted.

“And that means no more leaving in the middle of the night with a _‘visiting Mom, I’ll be back tomorrow’_ text, missy,” Yang sat on the bed opposite Weiss. “Okay?”

“……Fine,” Ruby conceded.

“Now you need your rest, Ruby. Get some, alright?” Weiss stood up, Blake following suit.

“Tell us if you need anything. And I mean anything,” Blake added.

“Okay, okay. Love you too,” Ruby cracked a smile. Blake returned it as she and Weiss left the room.

Ruby turned to Yang. “You’re not mad at me, right?” she asked.

“Of course I’m not mad, Ruby,” Yang sighed. “I just care. A lot.” She paused, then took a shaky breath in. “And I was scared.”

Ruby sat up, reaching for Yang’s shoulder.

“Ruby, I can’t lose you. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I let you die. I…” Yang trailed off. “I’d probably try to join you, okay? So don’t leave me.”

She kissed the cut on Ruby’s brow. Then the one on her nose. Ruby managed a small laugh as Yang continued to kiss all the little cuts and bruises on her face. Her cheek, her chin, her forehead.

“Don’t leave me.”

Her lip.

Ruby responded without thinking. She tangled a hand in Yang’s hair, holding the kiss for a few seconds before they both broke away, suddenly aware of what just happened. Ruby froze, her wide eyes darting between Yang’s intense gaze and her mouth.

“There was a—,“ Yang stammered. Ruby fumbled for a second before responding.

“Yeah, I, uh—“

“Shit, sorry, you need rest—"

“I mean—“

“I should go—“

“Rest, yeah—“

Yang stood up, looking anywhere but at Ruby, who stared straight at the wall. Yang let out a breath, glanced at her sister, then was gone. Ruby sank back into her bed, face burning, head swimming, and, finally, fell into sleep.

Her dreams were filled with lilac eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand what happened!” Weiss set her book on the floor next to her. “Three days. How can _those two_ go three days without speaking? Even if they were mad at each other, which I can’t even imagine them being, this is still really weird.”

“We both saw how upset Yang got. You never know,” Blake said, nestling her head further into Weiss’s lap. “But she hasn’t told me anything. And I’m assuming Ruby hasn’t talked to you either?”

“Not a word,” sighed Weiss, defeated. She hummed and started stroking Blake’s hair. Blake purred softly, and the two sat in silence, broken only by the turning of the occasional page in their books, until Blake’s scroll buzzed. She groaned and read the text aloud:

“Yang says _’I won’t be back tonight. And tell Weiss to tell Ruby that—‘_ oh, for fuck’s sake, she’s _your_ sister.” She let the scroll drop back down on the floor. “Did you and Winter ever have fights like this?”

Weiss grimaced. “Sometimes. But we always got over it pretty quickly,” she added with a wistful smile.

Blake looked up at Weiss, curiosity on her face. “I’ve never really had a true family. I envy you, even if yours wasn’t the best.”

“Well, you have one now, don’t you? A proper one. With us.”

“Yeah,” Blake said softly, the hint of tears welling up in her eyes. “I guess I do.”

Blake’s eyes met Weiss’s. The heiress smiled again, prompting Blake to do the same. They grinned at each other, Weiss continuing to run her hands through Blake’s hair.

Weiss’s expression changed to one of almost wonder. She paused, then opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. Pursing her lips, she forced herself to look away from her teammate’s face. “Hey, Blake?”

The faunus shifted in Weiss’s lap. “Mm?”

“Do you think—wait, no. Wait, yes. Can I—“

The door clicked open and Ruby tottered in, kicking it closed behind her. She hung her head low, a dejected expression on her face, but she immediately stood up straight when she saw her teammates on the floor. “Oh! Sorry!” She backed up, glancing at the door. “Did I interrupt something? Were you two—Sorry, I’ll go.” She rushed out without another word, rose petals dancing in the air.

Weiss sighed. “Never mind."

—————

The Bumblebee’s tires squealed as Yang came to a harsh stop. She let out a breath, setting her helmet on the handlebars, and strode towards the nightclub entrance. Even from outside the club, the music was loud, as always. Some pop remix of a song that was never meant to be pop-remixed. Yang slammed the door open and let it drift closed behind her. Immediately there were guns trained on her, but this time Yang ignored them.

“Not today, boys,” she groaned as she walked past the henchmen and weaved through the dancing crowd. Sitting down at the bar, she propped up her head in her hands.

“Let me guess. Strawberry Sunrise?” the bartender asked. Yang shook her head.

“Nah. Something stronger. _Much_ stronger.”

“You got it.”

Yang started to hum a tune to herself. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and checked the time on her scroll.

“ _Hey_ , I didn’t take you for the alcoholic type, Xiao Long.” The voice startled Yang, but she recognized the coquettish tone.

“Fancy running into you here, Katt,” she drawled, turning to Neon, who sat down next to her. “Heh. It’s funny, cause you’re a cat.”

“Ha, ha. _Touché_ , I guess,” Neon stirred her drink with its straw. “Whoa, _you_ look awful. Jeez, what happened?”

Yang realized her eyeliner must have smudged. Then again, the sleep deprivation didn’t help either. “…I really don’t feel like talking about it,” she muttered. The bartender set a bottle down in front of her and she took a swig.

Neon shrugged. “Eh. Your business.”

“I might need to punch something, though. Wanna spar later?”

“Ooh, a challenge. I’ll take you up on that,” Neon downed the rest of her drink. “But first…” She stood up, flicking her tail and stretching. She held a hand out to Yang, grinning. “Dance with me?”

Yang paused a moment, staring at her bottle. Finally, she took another drink from it and set it down, standing up with a smile. “You’re on, kitten.”

—————

Ruby hesitated in front of the door. “Come on, Rose, she’s a friend,” she whispered to herself. “You know each other. It won’t be weird if you, like, spill your guts to her. Hopefully not _on_ her. _Eugh_.” She took a deep breath, exhaled, then tapped on the door lightly.

The door cracked open, and Ruby smiled. “Hey, Em,” she sighed.

Emerald opened the door all the way, leaning against the frame. “Hey Ruby. Didn’t expect to see you anywhere around here. Come on in, Merc and Cinder are out.”

Ruby shuffled into the room awkwardly. Emerald closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed, motioning for Ruby to do the same. “So what’s up, Ruby? You seem… off. Your abnormally cheerful attitude is missing.” Ruby paused, sitting down.

“Yang and I… we…” she sniffed. Then she burst into tears. Emerald fumbled for a bit before letting Ruby slump into her arms. Ruby bawled an incomprehensible string of words, burying her face in Emerald’s chest. Emerald flushed and maneuvered Ruby back to arm’s length.

“Ruby! What is going on?!”

Ruby caught her breath, holding back her tears. “We had a fight. It was really stupid. But we haven’t talked for like three days and I really miss her but I’m really really scared of what will happen if we actually try to, like, work it out.”

Emerald _hmmm_ ed. “Sounds like… a situation.” She sighed, contemplating her next words. “Honestly? I think you should try to talk to her. I know it’s scary. But she’s your sister. You probably know each other better than anyone. So I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Ruby considered this. Then she wiped her eyes and smiled. “Thanks, Emerald. That helped.” She punctuated the statement with a brief kiss to Emerald’s cheek. She then stood up and gave an exaggerated salute. “Later!” And she zoomed out of the room.

Emerald flopped back onto her bed. “ _What_ have I gotten myself into with those people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thanks for stopping by!


	3. Chapter 3

Yang could never remember a time when she didn’t love music. She’d always tell everyone about how she _just felt the beat, you know?_ But no one ever got it. They’d try, but no one was quite on her level.

But now, Yang was having a hard time feeling the music, since she’d much rather have been feeling Neon’s body against hers. But the faunus danced just out of reach. And boy, could _she_ feel it. Yang missed beats, nearly tripping over her own feet just watching the other girl.

“Having fun, Yang?” Neon teased, twirling closer to Yang. She turned away from her, but didn’t move from her place, instead opting to do very _distracting_ things with her hips, her tail swishing from side to side. Yang suppressed a sound in her throat; she wasn’t sure quite _what_ it was, but she was _very_ glad she was able to stop it from escaping.

“I’d be having a lot _more_ fun if you were a little closer, kitty cat.” Yang moved to grab Neon’s waist to pull the girl to her, but Neon’s tail flicked upwards and smacked Yang in the nose.

“A-a-ah~” Neon cooed. She twirled further away again, and Yang let out a groan of frustration. “You gotta work for it, Xiao Long. I haven’t seen you dancing your best yet, you know!”

Yang stuck her tongue out at the other girl, but forced herself to focus again on the music. She let her limbs sync to the rhythm, the vibrations filling her up.

_Never miss a beat. Never miss a beat._

She closed her eyes, concentrating only on her own movements. She started dancing in earnest, arms moving and hips swaying, boots connecting with the floor precisely in time. She lost track of most of her surroundings. The crowd pulsed around her, but she didn’t notice or care. She smiled as she let the music take over and move her body for her, and opened her eyes to Neon grinning right back at her. The faunus approached her again, finally, _finally_ touching her. Neon’s hands were around her neck, and Yang put her own hands on Neon’s hips.

“Good girl,” Neon purred. Yang bit her lip. The praise made her react a lot more than she reasonably should have, and it was all she could do not to moan as the other girl’s nails lightly scratched at the nape of her neck. Neon moved closer, their bodies now flush against each other, and leaned in to whisper in Yang’s ear. “What do you say we have a little _more_ fun tonight?”

Yang shuddered as Neon’s warm breath tickled her ear. She nodded, almost too eagerly, and Neon responded with a tiny nip to Yang’s earlobe. Yang gasped, tightening her hold on Neon’s hips.

Neon pulled back, fixing Yang with a sultry stare, and as much as Yang wanted to hide her reddening face, she couldn’t look away. Neon leaned back in, lips hovering over Yang’s, breath ghosting over Yang’s mouth. She stayed there for a moment, then smiled as she pushed forward, closing the distance. Yang whimpered into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Neon’s back to keep her in place. They eventually parted, much too soon for Yang’s liking, and Yang opened her eyes to Neon’s smirk.

“Wanna get out of here, Firecracker?”

—————

Blake jolted awake when the door to the room opened. Eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness, she saw Yang taking off her jacket as she clicked the door closed behind her. Blake inhaled, stretching slightly, but stopped when she caught something in Yang’s scent.

_That’s new,_ she thought. Yang smelled like the city and booze, both familiar smells on her, but there was something—no, _someone_ , Blake corrected herself—foreign in the mix. She waited until Yang had clambered safely onto the upper bunk before speaking up.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back tonight,” she whispered, and Yang startled above her, the makeshift bunk frame wobbling.

“ _Jesus_ , Blake, you scared me,” Yang hissed back. “What do you want?”

“You smell like the city." Blake sniffed. "And sex.”

Yang shifted in place. “Problem?”

“No, but you should really talk to Ruby.”

Yang’s head appeared over the side of her bed, glaring at her. “Yeah, I’m totally gonna kiss and tell to my baby sister. Good advice.”

Blake scoffed. “I didn’t mean about your one-night stands, Yang, I meant about whatever fight you had. You haven’t talked, like really talked, for three, almost four days. I can understand you needing time right now, but this will get less and less acceptable the further we get in our careers as Huntresses.” Yang rolled her eyes. Blake continued. “If we’re out on a mission, five years from now, and you two have this sort of disagreement again? It could cost us our lives. Just talk to her like a normal human being, okay?”

Yang sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Her head disappeared.

Blake laid back, staring at the bottom of Yang’s bed. Yang didn’t go to sleep for a while afterward, turning over restlessly a number of times before finally stilling. Blake yawned and rolled onto her side. She glanced up at the drawn curtains of Ruby’s bunk, grimacing, before closing her eyes and letting slumber overtake her again.

—————

Sunlight filtered through the gap in Ruby’s curtains. She groaned, shifting around a bit before finally forcing herself to sit up. Yawning, she drew back the fabric around the bunk and peeked at Yang’s bed.

Empty. Again.

Ruby frowned and slid down out of bed, landing loudly on the floor with a thud. Weiss, half-asleep, grumbled incoherently, but Ruby could’ve sworn she heard a _fuck off_ in there somewhere. Smiling, she made a mental note to tease the normally chaste-mouthed ice queen about it later.

Sparing Blake’s nook a glance, she saw it, too, was unoccupied. She padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She refused to meet her own eyes in the mirror out of habit, from back when they reminded her too much of Summer. Now, she was afraid she’d start seeing lilac in them.

She spat into the sink and made a face at her reflection. She blew a raspberry, turning around and pulling her tank top over her head. A shower would at least stop Blake from complaining about Ruby’s poor hygiene when she got mopey.

She regretted not locking the door when Yang barged in. Ruby whirled around to face her, arms flying up to cover her chest. What little chest she had, anyway.

Yang stopped in her tracks, a hand already in front of her face. “Shit, sorry, sis—“ Yang turned to leave. “I’ll go if you want me to?”

Ruby’s brain reminded her that their interactions were never this painfully awkward.

“It’s fine, Yang; do you need anything from in here?”

“Just my hairbrush.” Yang’s hand remained in front of her face while Ruby fetched the item in question, handing it to her without a word. Exchanging the brush brought their fingers together and Ruby flinched, wary of even the smallest physical contact for fear of what it could trigger. “Ah,” Yang bit her lip, clearly also reacting to the touch. “Uh. Um. Sorrytodisturbyoubye!”

The door clicked shut behind her and Ruby quickly shuffled over to lock it this time. Huffing, she removed the rest of her clothes and entered the shower. She ran it cold for a few seconds, purging from her abdomen a feeling that had absolutely no right to be there. She sighed.

_Great start to the day, Ruby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more POV than the previous chapters, but I'm happy with it all the same.
> 
> would you guys like to see a POV-ReWrite of the last two chapters, or are y'all happy with them as they are? Please let me know! :)
> 
> once again thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Weiss enjoyed hearing stories, Professor Port’s self-indulgent lectures were the absolute worst. She came to Beacon to learn, not to hear grandiose tales of one man’s victories over the darkness.

“And the Deathstalker raised its mighty stinger, thrusting it downwards to fell me— _but I was too quick!_ I sidestepped, and with one swing of my axe…”

Weiss sighed. She cast a glance at Blake, who was drawing in her notebook again. Sketches of some Faunus man with horns… Weiss would ask her about it later.

“…its weapon disabled, the Deathstalker was no match for my finely honed skill, and—“

The door slid open and Port trailed off, all eyes in the room focusing on Ruby, who shuffled in meekly. She quietly apologized and handed a note to Port, who nodded and ushered her towards the desks. The class was quiet for several moments before the professor spoke up again.

“Well, class, I was going to finish my epic tale, but it seems like the mood has shifted and we could all use a refresher. What do you say to a Grimm match?” Port clenched his fists eagerly. There was some assent from the crowd of students, more likely than anything due to the much-welcome abandonment of the professor’s lecture. Port gestured to a very large cage on the far side of the room.

“This here, young lads and lasses, is one of the more _dangerous_ kinds of Grimm that we in our studies have only seen in books and diagrams. Although, some of you brave folks—I am of course referring to teams RWBY and JNPR—may very well have encountered them at the Breach earlier this year. This two-legged Grimm has extraordinary biting power, so make sure to stay quite clear of its jaws. Who among you would dare to face a Creep?”

The class was silent. Port scanned his students appraisingly. “How about you, Miss Rose? You’ve just been injured, true, but I’m sure with your incredible skill it will merely be a stepping stone to your full recovery!”

Ruby hesitated before standing up. She left her desk and made her way back to the front of the room, drawing Crescent Rose and shifting into a shaky battle stance. She was clearly distracted, and Weiss knit her brow in worry. Blake leaned over to whisper to her.

“She doesn’t look so good.”

Weiss shook her head, agreeing. Blake suddenly stood up, raising her hand. “Sir, if it’s all right, I’d like to volunteer to take Ruby’s place. She doesn’t seem fit to fight.”

“Blake, what are you doing?” Ruby hissed. “I can handle it!”

Weiss scowled. “Ruby, this is hardly taking proper care of yourself—“

“Miss Schnee, you heard the girl. I appreciate your heroism and concern for your leader, but she has demonstrated herself more than capable of handling such Grimm in the past. Miss Belladonna, please sit down.”

Blake opened her mouth to speak again, but was pulled back down to her seat by Yang. “Blake, Ruby said it herself. She’ll be fine.” Yang looked far from convinced, but she was right. Ruby had volunteered and there was no stopping her when she stepped up to a challenge.

“All right, if there are no other _objections_ , we can begin the match!”

He drew his blunderbuss, took aim at the cage’s lock, and fired. The door creaked open and there were a few tense moments of silence before the Creep came roaring out, its nostrils flaring as it sniffed out its target. Ruby fired her scythe, and the bullet ricocheted off of the Creep’s skull. The Grimm shrieked again, charging straight at Ruby, who launched herself into the air before peppering her target with gunshots. The Creep writhed in pain, but whirled around to lunge again at Ruby.

Weiss’s eyes darted between Ruby and her opponent. Ruby’s stance was shoddy. She was breathing too hard. Her grip was loose. Everything was wrong about the match, but she knew she couldn’t do anything. Even without looking at her Weiss could tell that Yang was seething with worry. Heat was coming off of her in waves and when she glanced over, her fists were clenched in front of her. Weiss grabbed Blake’s hand under the desk, squeezing it tightly. Blake met her eyes briefly before looking back to the match.

Ruby sidestepped the Grimm’s lunge and twirled Crescent Rose, slicing into the Creep’s legs and eliciting another roar from the creature. She raised her weapon for another strike, but the Creep’s tail slammed into her midsection. Ruby went flying and hit the front row of the desks with a thud. Shakily, she stood up from the blow and aimed Crescent Rose, but suddenly buckled again. The Creep advanced, hissing and opening its jaws. Several students were on their feet, Ruby’s teammates among them.

“Professor, she’s not getting up!”

Ruby struggled to stand, half-heartedly insisting that she was fine. The Grimm charged again, and almost reached Ruby before Port buried his axe in its neck. The Creep toppled and went still. Port retrieved his weapon and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Ruby, you performed well. I’m sorry for overestimating you and forcing you into a situation like that. Class dismissed!”

Weiss, Blake, and Yang rushed to Ruby’s side. Ruby was slumped against the front of the desks, panting heavily. Crescent Rose lay beside her. Before Weiss could say anything, Yang had already enveloped Ruby in a bone-crushing hug. Ruby wheezed, feebly returning the embrace before letting her arms go slack again. Yang pulled back, but kept a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Ruby,” Weiss began, but Ruby cut her off.

“I know, I know.” She caught her breath. “Stupid. Reckless. Et cetera.”

“Yes.” Yang paused. “And brave.”

Ruby smiled.

“But you still shouldn’t have done it,” Blake added sternly. Ruby giggled.

“Yeah, okay.”

—————

Ruby spent the rest of the day letting her teammates take care of her. Weiss made sure she promised not to rush headfirst into anything else until she was fully healed and of sound mind. Ruby had to swear to it  three times before Weiss let it go, smiling with satisfaction.

The afternoon faded into evening faded into night. Blake kept her entertained, breaking out Weiss’s chess set (which she never used). Ruby insisted that she was terrible at chess, but Blake wouldn’t hear it, and by the end of a few games Ruby had a sneaking suspicion that Blake was going _very_ easy on her.

Yang hung back awkwardly, in the corner of Ruby’s eye. Ruby had more than enough on her plate, between Blake’s games and Weiss’s fussing, so Ruby let her sister do her thing. But at the end of the night, after Blake and Weiss had kissed Ruby’s forehead and left her to her rest, Yang poked her head into the curtains.

“Hey.”

Ruby smiled and patted the bed next to her. Yang clambered up, the ropes of the bunk groaning, but holding steady. She sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, staring at her hands and fidgeting for a bit before speaking quietly.

“I’m… sorry, Ruby. For avoiding you. Even tonight.” She glanced up, meeting Ruby’s gaze briefly. “Whatever happened happened, and it’s not an excuse. We’re sisters first. So. Yeah.” She held up her hand for a fist-bump, which Ruby returned, giggling. “Good talk.” Yang swiveled around to slide off the bed, but Ruby grabbed her arm.

“Wait. Yang.” She paused as Yang looked back at her, one eyebrow raised. “Don’t… don’t leave me.”

Yang shifted again, turning back around to face Ruby, smiling.

"Never." She cupped Ruby's face, leaning forward, and kissed her forehead, lingering for a few seconds. Ruby’s face reddened as Yang pulled back, and Ruby tilted her head to kiss the inside of Yang’s wrist. Yang’s breath hitched, and their eyes met again. They stared, hard, for a moment. Then Ruby shook her head to clear the haze that had set in.

“Uh. We should probably sleep.” Ruby muttered, and Yang blinked a couple times before nodding. Ruby lay down, facing the wall, and Yang soon followed, throwing an arm around Ruby’s waist out of habit. Ruby hummed and intertwined her fingers with her sister’s, sleep creeping in at the edges of her vision.

The last things she registered before falling into slumber were Yang’s lips on the nape of her neck, and the words that slipped from between them.

_I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

Red threatened to cloud Yang’s vision as the heat inside her built, her breath coming in short bursts. The tongue on her body was merciless, moving from her neck to her breasts to her stomach and lower. Unforgiving teeth left bruises all over her, marking her and provoking her Semblance, just enough to make the mounting pressure nearly unbearable. Nails clawed at her sides, her back. Yang moaned, unbidden, as that wicked tongue lapped at her, teasing and torturing. She felt the smile in those lips as they closed and sucked, opened once more to tongue her roughly.

_Yes, GOD, right there—just, nnh—_

Yang’s hands grasped at the sheets, struggling to find purchase as her whole body trembled. Her fingers tangled in the dark hair of the head nestled between her thighs, urging that mouth to go deeper, _deeper—_

_Ahhn, please—god, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop—_

She fought to keep her eyes open, to keep her eyes on the person who would be her undoing. She groaned, feeling herself on the brink of unraveling, just wanting it all, wanting to come undone. Her back arched as pleasure coiled within her, about to burst, and she glanced down again to meet those eyes as she pitched forward off the edge, those wicked eyes, those gleaming, silver eyes—

Yang jolted awake, inhaling sharply as she awoke. Her vision focused, and the first thing she registered were Ruby’s silver eyes staring into hers, pupils blown wide. The dream flooded Yang’s mind all over again, her body tensing and her core aching. She blinked, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she struggled to think of an explanation. Her breath caught in her throat when Ruby’s gaze drifted to her mouth.

“Ruby, I…” she trailed off. _I what?_

Ruby didn’t give her a chance to finish the thought. Pressing forward, she kissed Yang on the lips before drawing away quickly, conflicting emotions painted on her face.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “If you—if you wanna pretend that all of this never happened—“

Yang cut off the rest of Ruby’s sentence, kissing her again, settling her hands on Ruby’s waist. Ruby whimpered into her mouth, twining her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. Yang kissed her gently, afraid of overstepping, afraid of taking more of Ruby than she was allowed. Ruby clearly had other ideas, and when she traced her tongue over Yang’s lips, Yang had to pull back and catch her breath. The events of her dream simmered under the surface of her thoughts, the heat in her abdomen threatening to boil over if Ruby kept doing things like _that_.

Ruby licked her lips, eyes drifting shut as though savoring the feeling of her sister’s mouth on her own. Yang swallowed the lump in her throat, meeting Ruby’s eyes as they opened again. Her breaths came out ragged, mingling with Ruby’s as they stared at each other. Ruby bit her lip.

“Yang,” she whispered, sounding desperate. “Please just kiss me.”

Yang groaned in sympathy, pressing forward, inhibitions be damned. She wondered how long she’d wanted this without realizing it before now; she wondered the same of Ruby, too. She kissed Ruby with teeth and tongue, eating up her pleased moans, and when Ruby mimicked her actions Yang grinned at her enthusiasm. Yang moved her hands up and down Ruby’s sides, stroking her skin where her shirt rode up. Ruby’s nails scraped the back of Yang’s neck, her shoulders, anywhere she could reach without letting Yang get further away. Yang’s Semblance flared at the scratches, her body heating to an uncomfortably warm temperature. The sheets turned from a shelter to a snare, and she paused, sitting up, to kick herself out of them. Ruby followed her upright and attached her lips to Yang’s neck, making her groan. Ruby’s hands traced the lines of Yang’s stomach, inching her tank top up with every stroke.

“Ruby—ah—what are we doing?” Yang gasped. Ruby stopped, breath hot on Yang’s neck.

“…I don’t know,” she admitted. “But you’re driving me crazy and I can’t even explain it, I… I just need you.” She drew back to look Yang in the eyes, her irises glinting, mere slivers of color around her dilated pupils. “And… you’re my big sis,” Yang flinched, but Ruby continued. “And you’ve always taken care of me and I just want to take care of you back. O-or something. I’m still not quite sure because my brain is doing really weird things right now.” She snapped her mouth shut, preventing herself from rambling any more.

Yang smiled, affection blooming in her heart. Ruby blushed, turning away to hide her reddening cheeks. Yang cupped her face, bringing it back, kissing Ruby on the forehead, on the nose. Ruby giggled as Yang kissed her all over her face, and sighed as Yang kissed her lips again. Then Yang shifted her weight, pushing the two of them back onto the bed, smiling as Ruby tried to stifle the squeal escaping from her mouth. The bed groaned as they hit the mattress, Yang flopping on top of Ruby, legs tangling together.

“Oof, you’re heavy, sis!” Ruby strained, trying to wriggle out from under her, maneuvering her body to escape, moving her hips—“Ah!”

A strangled noise caught in Yang’s throat at the unexpected friction. Her vision flashed red, hot with arousal, before clearing. Yang quickly pushed herself up onto her elbows, hair falling around her face as she locked eyes with Ruby again. Ruby’s face was flushed, and her eyes were searching Yang’s, looking for an answer to the same question Yang was asking herself.

Yang responded by rolling her hips, testing the waters. Ruby’s mouth fell open, brow furrowing as her body registered the contact. Her fingers dug into Yang’s biceps, trying to pull her closer. Yang bit her lip, eyes half-lidded as she moved again, pleasure thrumming within her and, clearly, in Ruby, too.

“Nngh—god, Yang—“ Ruby gasped, bucking her hips, clawing at Yang’s back. “Frick—“

Yang giggled in spite of herself; Ruby’s vocabulary had always staunchly excluded bad words of every kind, and apparently continued to do so even in situations like this. Ruby pouted, sticking her tongue out at Yang as she continued to laugh.

“Freaking—shut _up_ , Yang!”

“I’m sorry, you’re just so fucking cute—“

Ruby growled, grabbing at one of her pillows and smacking it into Yang’s head. Yang put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, and Ruby just _hrmph_ ed, giving her sister a glare that Yang knew from experience to be faked. When Yang finally quieted down, drying a mirthful tear from her eye, she kissed Ruby on the cheek, and Ruby couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Guess I killed the mood, huh?” Yang joked. Ruby shrugged, rolled her eyes. “Sorry, puppy.” She kissed her again, sweetly, before falling back onto her side next to her. “Well hey, we’ve got all the time in the world. No need to rush.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed. She poked Yang’s side. “I’m still gonna get you back, though,” she added, snuggling into her sister’s arms.

“We’ll see about that.”

They settled into silence, listening to each other’s breathing. Yang stroked Ruby’s head, humming the lullaby she’d been singing to Ruby for years. Sleep tugged at her eyelids, and she started to let it take her over, until Ruby spoke up again.

“Hey, Yang?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Yang grinned.

“I love you too, Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with this fic, guys! it means a lot to me. Happy New Year, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
